Ten Of Swords
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: When Marco meets a mysterious girl, his life gets turned upside down and inside out...... not mention he gets lucky.  Heheheheheeh!
1. Who's that lady?

By: AquaianGoddess  
  
A/N: Okay. As you all know, I HATE THE ANITV SHOW! But! I am using it for the purpose of this fic, because it fits better with the plot in the show than it does in the books. I have... altered a few things. It's not really noticable unless you really LOOK for it. ::sighs:: Just read. You can flame me, but I will laugh at you. In the Show, this takes place after Tobias gets stuck. This means that the Animorphs are all in High School, so some stuff that happenes, really would happen. so no flames saying "OH MY GOD THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" kay? Kay.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"This is stupid, dude. The Yeerks THINK we're Andalites and there is at least one out there who knows, or at least suspects we could actually be humans. Why should we help them peg us to be one or the other?" Marco grumbled as, yet again, Rachel suggested that they raid the yeerk pool. "I'll be back." He got up and walked to the counter to get a drink. Then he heard something and turned just in time to see a girl walk into Cyberia, muttering something about 'stupid Sharing members'.   
  
She walked past a strawberry-blonde girl, named Brittany. "Freak." Brittany spat at her.   
  
The girl turned, and narrowed her eyes at Brittany, "What do you want, Brittany?"  
  
"Did I offend you, Freak?"  
  
"Don't call me something that I am not." The girl said, appearntly reining in her temper.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking, are you gonna cast a spell on me, witch?"  
  
"Don't talk of what you know nothing about, little girl. Grow up, then talk to me about witchcraft." With that, the girl turned and walked away from Brittany, who merely sat there in shock. How dare a freak talk to her, the most popular cheerleader in school, in such a mannar!  
  
"Dumb Freak." Brittany muttered and stalked out in a huff.  
  
The girl walked towards the counter, accidentally bumping into Marco. "Sorry." She muttered. Marco just stared at her. "What?" She asked him.   
  
"Nothing. You really told off Brittany back there." He said to her. She smiled at him through her hair that fell into her face. She ordered a glass of water and walked away. Marco couldn't help but watch her. He shook his head and grabbed his drink and walked back to the others.   
  
Rachel laughed, "Did you see the look on Brittany's face when that chick told her off? Man! It was priceless!"  
  
"Yeah." Cassie agreed, giggling.  
  
"Marco, did you get her number?" Jake asked, in an almost teasing manner.  
  
"No. I wanna know if she's a Controller before I date her, dude." Marco shot back. 'She was muttering about stupid Sharing members. This could mean she's either a controller and thinks that the non controllers are all idiots or she could not be a member of the Sharing and simply hate them.' he thought, taking a deep drink. 'Since she knows Brittany, sorta, she must go to our school. I'll look for her tomorrow and talk to her.'  
  
"Ohhh, Marco is plotting." Rachel said,"Becareful with what little brain cells you have left, Marco."  
  
"Hah hah, very funny." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Did anyone else hear what she said when she walked in?" Ax asked, looking at each of his fellow Animorphs.  
  
"Something about the Sharing." Cassie said, becomeing serious again. "Is she a member?"  
  
"Doubt it, she was muttering about how stupid they were. I don't think she likes the Sharing very much." Marco said, not really paying attention to his friends. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. And he didn't even know her name!  
  
"Okay then. Marco, it's your job to find out and tell us what she is, got it?" Jake said. He normally wouldn't have done this, but Marco was his friend, and plus, the boy needed to get at least SOME action.  
  
Marco nodded and stood, "I'm gonna go. I have some stuff I gotta do for my dad." And with that, he walked out of Cyberia and porceeded to plot out his 'seduction' of the nameless beauty that captured his interest and quite possibly, his heart.  
  



	2. Damn! She's so fine!

Chapter 2  
  
Marco scanned the hallways for her. He needed to see her again, even if she only told him that he was a moron and she never wanted to see him ever again. She was his diosa(1). He spotted her, walking towards him with her head down. She was reading . . . . . Julius Caesar? He diliberatly stepped in her way so she'd bump into him, but she didn't need to know that. She bumped into him, almost falling over backwards. He grabbed her by her waist as her books fell, and her arms, almost by instinct, wrapped themselves around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm destend to keep bumping into you, aren't I?" She said, a shadow of a smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Yeah. Not that I mind." Marco smiled at her.   
  
"You're gonna have to left me go so I can get my books." He, reluctantly, released her as he felt her arms slip from his shoulders. He crounched down to help her gather her things, when her head suddenly snapped up. "Did you hear something?"  
  
Marco strained his ears against the sounds of the crowded hallway, "No."  
  
"I thought I heard someone scream."  
  
"A scream?"  
  
She nodded, tying back her black hair. "I'm going to investigate." She got up and started walking towards the sorce of the scream.  
  
"Wait, Diosa!" He called after her, rising to his feet.  
  
She paused and turned, "Diosa?"  
  
"I never found out your name, so I gave you one." He walked over to her, "Besides, it fits you. Anyway, I'm not letting you investigate alone. It could be dangerous."  
  
"So, you're gonna protect me?"  
  
Marco smiled, "Yeah. I am." 'This will be fun, if I don't get killed. If Diosa DID hear that scream, the Yeerks are getting sloppy. Note... tell Jake. But how could she hear it over the noise or the hallway?'  
  
Diosa looked at him, and grinned, "By the way, my name is Marilyn, Marco."  
  
He blinked, "How did you....?"  
  
Marilyn laughed, "Lets just say that a little birdie told me, hmm?"  



End file.
